


We are so weird

by amateurish



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Weirdness, confusedjackson, forwardmark, shyjackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurish/pseuds/amateurish
Summary: Jackson is uncomfortable when his best friend Jinyoung sets him up with people, but Jackson hates it even more when Jinyoung sets him up with Mark.    I suck at descriptions so just check this out!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marksondaejae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksondaejae/gifts).



> This is a story dedicated to my friend @marksondaejae as an early Christmas present. It is a weird story but I hope this Markson dose makes your Christmas better.

It wasn’t like it was the first time Jackson was doing this but it still felt wrong. How did he even get to this point in his life? He looked around the coffee shop, it was full of people having a good time, either with their group of friends or their loved ones. That made Jackson sigh inwardly. He hated how the world remained a good place even when he was hurting. Sometimes Jackson wanted the world to go in tandem with his emotions. If that happened, the world would appear grey right now. He found a table for himself in the corner and made himself comfortable. He was meeting someone his friend Jinyoung had set him up with. The many ways Jinyoung annoyed him included constantly getting him in situations he hated, invading his personal space often, not respecting his privacy and resorting to painful sarcasm from time to time to prove a point. Jinyoung was an ass of a best friend but deep inside his heart Jackson knew he wouldn’t have it any other way. He was afloat just because of Jinyoung and his spontaneity to get Jackson out of his slump. It made Jackson think of the good old days when things were just right and all he needed to feel happy was a good cup of coffee and a chance to talk to people. Another sigh left his lips.

“Err hello? Are you Jackson?” a blonde male asked him politely and Jackson wanted so badly to say no but he didn’t want his ass kicked by Jinyoung so he nodded. “You must be Mark, please have a seat,” he got up and shook hands with the stranger and sat down. They looked at each other, as if accessing what kind of person the other was.

Jackson jumped right in without any restraints. “Umm…so what did Jinyoung tell you about me? Don’t mind me asking, he can be too much sometimes. I don’t want us to start off with any misunderstandings, so…” Jackson shifted in his spot uncomfortably. Mark eyed Jackson for a minute before answering, trying very carefully to choose words that wouldn’t turn the other off. “Well…he told me about what happened with you and that according to him you need to have someone good in your life to get back on track,” he licked his lips and met Jackson’s widened eyes. “So you are a self-certified angel?” Jackson couldn’t help it but Jinyoung got on his nerves in so many ways, portraying him as a desperate man to strangers like Mark. “Well, if you want proof of how good I am, we will have to go on a date again,” Mark shrugs. Jackson eyes the man curiously, opening and closing his mouth several times because he doesn’t know what to say. “Is this Jinyoung’s trick or something?” “What do you mean?” “Oh God! Anyway. So what would you like to have?” Jackson tries so hard to not roll his eyes because he knows Jinyoung is a jerk and has set him up with a smartass this time. As if setting him up with a possessive jerk and a free loader wasn’t enough! The pain he had to go through to tell them he wasn’t interested was something he didn’t want to go through again. So he was just going to treat this man to coffee and snake his way out of this situation without getting too involved.

“Iced Americano and a blueberry muffin,” Mark said, staring at the menu on the board for about a minute. “Some choice after staring at the board for so long,” Jackson couldn’t help but be a bit condescending. “Well, I don’t hurry myself into anything, it just leads to disaster,” Jackson seriously rolled his eyes without any remorse this time. “Okay! Why don’t you go have a seat? I will be back in a minute,” Mark heads back to their seat while Jackson taps on the counter impatiently. “Did you just hear him? God, so full of himself! Ugh, and you guys think I am the one who boasts,” Jackson vents the moment Youngjae is at the counter. “Hyung, don’t you think he is good looking though?” Youngjae is looking at Mark and Jackson wants to pull his hair out. “The good looking ones always have some or the other problem! Don’t you remember the last two guys? Oh God, why is Jinyoung hell bent on ruining my peace of mind like this?” “Because he cares hyung. It is time you forget what that bitch did to you and just move on,” Youngjae clicks his tongue in annoyance. Jackson is pulled back into the memory of how his fiancée of one year and girlfriend of 3 years had not only cheated on him three days before their wedding but also stolen all his money and his mother’s ring before eloping with her boyfriend. He cannot forget the ‘I told you so’ expression Jinyoung had on his face when he got to know all that happened.

Being a bisexual made life easier after all that transpired but personal or romantic life was least of Jackson’s worries. Not only did he have to take up two jobs to pay his debts but also the amount of money he spent on the intended wedding and private detectives to nab the girl who wronged him had sucked him dry. Past one year he had been coping with all kinds of problems and his family was beyond shattered with what had happened. It was like having a perfect dream and waking up to a nightmare. He was going one step at a time and Jinyoung kept on nagging him to find personal happiness in order to lead a better life, hence his quest for trying his luck with guys! He was getting back on his feet, slowly but steadily so he couldn’t keep Jinyoung at bay about this whole dating issue and at first he had felt pretty exciting about trying this. But he didn’t want to give in to Jinyoung easily so he had taken his own sweet time to warm up to the idea of dating a guy or at least trying to find someone he could feel remotely interested in. Jinyoung had terrible taste in finding guys Jackson could date or be interested in so it was a debacle since the very beginning.

“I want to murder Jinyoung in twenty different ways,” Jackson muttered to Youngjae before carrying his order towards the table where Mark was waiting. Youngjae couldn’t help but chuckle at how much Jinyoung got under Jackson’s skin. He also couldn’t deny that Jackson needed to be loved and taken care of for once and Jinyoung was just being a good friend. Youngjae felt so lucky to be with a man who cared to this end.

“So Mark what do you do and how do you know Jinyoung?” Jackson made sure he asked all the right questions and he always set up dates at Youngjae’s café because he needed someone to agree with him on how stupid the guy that Jinyoung sent was. Youngjae always betrayed him though! “I am a primary school teacher in a school around the corner from here. I know Jinyoung because I used to baby sit his nephew a few years back. After his sister moved away, we hardly remained in touch until I met him in a mall a few weeks back. We got up to speed with each other’s lives and he was so eager to set me up with you. I didn’t have anything better to do after my working hours so I thought, why not?” Jackson was hating every bit of Mark at that moment, he was on a date with him just because he didn’t have anything better to do? How rude can someone be on their first date? Jackson felt hot steam coming out of his ears but he pushed his anger down. “I see. I can’t picture you taking care of children with the way you are somehow,” Jackson was trying so hard to not let his anger slip through his words. “With how honest, good looking and easy going I am? The children love me, you should come around sometime. Even you might get lucky with whatever you have here,” Mark smiled cheekily as he glanced up and down at Jackson. Jackson wanted to punch him in the face. “Are you always so full of yourself?” Jackson fired and rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. “Are you always so closed minded about people who have confidence in themselves?” Mark shot back. “That’s it. See you some other time Mark,” Jackson got up hastily and bowed out of habit and started to walk off.

“Jinyoung did tell me you would have problem with how straightforward I am. I guess he was right. But hey, at least I am not being someone I am not. You need some real people in your life after what happened. Think about it, okay? I would love to see you again. If you are interested or if you change your mind, you know how to find me,” Jackson was standing halfway in between the table and the exit door and whatever Mark said made him turn around.

“You kidding? Problem with just your straightforwardness? How about you assuming you are good looking and easy going? Also you are a really rude man. Easy going people make others comfortable in their company. They don’t attack you with self-proclamations or rudeness like you did. I don’t think I am gonna change my mind but thanks anyways. Unlike you, I do have a lot to do when I am not working, so no. You will definitely be hard to forget in the list of the many that Jinyoung is going to set me up with. It is so fucking annoying to have such a dedicated best friend,” Jackson sighed and bowed again because whether he liked Mark or not, every man deserved respect. Mark bowed in return and left with a goofy smile on his face which made Jackson sigh in relief again. “May be he is a sociopath or something. God save the kids!” he shook his head and left for home.

**

It had been two weeks since the date with Mark had been an epic fail on Jackson’s end. “Of course he was a jerk. Every guy I set you up with is a jerk by default in your eyes. I don’t know what to do with you Jacks! I thought Mark was the one for you,” Jinyoung was pulling his hair out angrily and somehow Jackson was smiling inwardly at the sight. “See, doesn’t this make you want to pull your hair out? Can you please stop setting me up with people now? You can’t control everything Jinyoungie, I will find someone on my own. Don’t burn yourself up for me like this,” Jackson walked towards Jinyoung faking a concerned expression but Jinyoung saw right through it. “You should meet Mark again. He couldn’t stop gushing about how amazing you were,” Jackson’s eyes widened at what Jinyoung said. “You have got to be kidding me. There wasn’t a single spark between us and all we talked about was you and his job. God! I am telling you, he has some mental problem. He is a boastful weirdo Jinyoung, I am not seeing him again,” Jackson raised both his hands up in surrender.

“Hey come on Jacks, he is interested in you. What’s the harm in giving the guy one last chance? You should see how amazing he is with kids. What’s the big deal about one more date?” Jinyoung wasn’t backing down. Half because he knew Mark pretty well and half because he already told Mark that Jackson would meet him the following day. “Yah! Are you even listening to me? We didn’t have any spark, I didn’t think he was good looking nor did I find him to be interested in me. Can you not force me this time?” “One last time Jacks. If you see him again tomorrow, I promise I won’t set you up with anyone for the next one month, come on,” Jinyoung had tempted Jackson good and Jackson caved because he desperately wanted out of Jinyoung’s match making plans. “You won’t regret this Sseunie,” Jackson knew when Jinyoung called him that name, he was doomed.  

**

Jackson was waiting outside the school where Mark worked. He was supposed to pick Mark up this time. Seriously sometimes Jackson didn’t know why he was friends with Jinyoung. He always felt he was being portrayed as a needy man when in fact he was here because Mark had gushed about him and wanted to see him again. Mark was taking forever to come out so Jackson decided to go in and complain a bit. This way he could get out of this date sooner than expected.

The school wasn’t a big one but it felt homey in some weird kind of way. It had a small playground equipped with playing instruments like swing sets and slides. The walls were painted brightly and had caricatures of smiling suns and flowers, fairies and cartoons. Children were laughing and talking animatedly and all of them looked adorable. Jackson loved little kids, he found them curious and entertaining. It didn’t take long for Jackson to spot Mark. He was on his knees and wiping the tears off of a little girl’s face. A small group of children had surrounded Mark and he was saying something to the girl that Jackson couldn’t hear, so he walked closer.

“Princess, look at me. Don’t cry. So what if you have two daddies? Don’t they love you a lot?” the little girl nodded her head at those words. “So why are you sad?” “Jihyo teased me that I don’t have a mommy. She said I was unlucky,” Mark was stroking her back soothingly and her sobs were slowly coming to a stop. Jackson could see what Jinyoung was talking about.  “You are so lucky that you have two daddies because daddies are fun. Okay? Don’t listen to Jihyo, listen to me. Okay? Princesses with two daddies are just as lucky as Princesses with a mommy and daddy. Remember that, okay? Come on, your daddies must be waiting for their Princess, come on come on,” he led her towards the other gate of the school and she hopped along with him happily. It made Jackson smile. Well, happy children always made Jackson happy.

Mark sprinted towards Jackson with a small bag in his hands, glasses on his nose, looking nothing like he did two weeks ago. He wasn’t blonde anymore, he had black hair now. Jackson was so lost in the scene moments ago that he hadn’t noticed the boy’s hair. He was wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of comfortable navy blue trousers. A loose sweater vest hung on his shoulders as he took quick steps towards Jackson. “Hey sorry, did you have to wait for long?” Mark genuinely sounded apologetic so Jackson gave up on the thought of playing it evil with Mark. “No, I just got here a couple of minutes ago. Let’s go then?” Mark nodded and followed Jackson to his car.

“Umm…so listen. I don’t know what you said to Jinyoung about me but he is under the impression that you were gushing about me or something. Honestly, there wasn’t a single moment that day that I felt you were good to me and I was good to you. I am a bit confused about you asking to see me again,” Jackson didn’t like beating around the bush and he was really eager to just find an end to this before it got complicated to get out of. Also, he was eager for Jinyoung to stop setting him up with people.

“Oh. Jinyoung can be too much sometimes, you were right about that. All I said was that you seemed interesting and that it’s a shame I won’t get you know you better. He said you would see me today because quote, “Jackson doesn’t know what is good for him so I have to step in like this,” and here we are,” Mark said calmly and Jackson felt a vein on his temple throb.

“That son of a bitch! He said you wanted to see me. This is so embarrassing,” Jackson grabbed the steering angrily. “Hey, hey, listen. Don’t lose it. I did really find you interesting, and I was really looking forward to today. I don’t know if this changes anything but I really want to know you better,” Mark shrugged and pushed his glasses back on his nose.

“Where do you want to go?” Jackson tried really hard to maintain his composure and asked Mark calmly. “There’s this little Chinese place downtown. Let’s have something there? I am really hungry,” Mark looked at Jackson to confirm if the boy was out of his angry mode. Jackson turned to look at Mark and nodded. The drive was a silent one, except for Mark making a few statements about the weather and Jackson nodding in affirmative.

They ordered a good meal and ate to their heart’s content. Jackson couldn’t stop praising the food and Mark was glad that they went there. After they were done they both walked to the counter. “You paid for the coffee the last time, so let this be my treat,” “No, more than half the things were ordered by me, so let me pay,” “But coming here was my idea, let me treat you,” “Can you stop and just let me pay?” “Can’t we just split the bill?” They argued for a bit before settling to split the bill. The owner smiled at them both and they were both confused. “It is so cute to see you two fighting over who pays the bill like this. It’s refreshing. Boys are always paying for girls, hyungs are always paying for their dongsaengs, husbands for their wives, parents for their children but this seems new,” she smiles wider as she points at Mark and Jackson. Mark can see a faint smile on Jackson’s face for the very first time, and he knows that he really likes it.

“Would you like to have some tiramisu? There’s a place around the corner,” Mark asks Jackson the moment they start walking towards the car. “Umm okay sure,” Jackson follows Mark and is surprised how some good food and impending dessert makes him feel so much better about this date. “Jackson, you must feel lonely right?” Mark asks out of nowhere and Jackson shoots his head up. “What makes you say that? Is it something about my face? Oh God, please tell me it has nothing to do with my face. I hate Jinyoung so much. He always tells me I have a face that yearns for love and affection like a lonely puppy,” Jackson throws his head back in embarrassment, not sure why he just shared this info with Mark. Mark looks visibly amused. “Well it has nothing to do with your face, but now that I think about it…” “Don’t you dare complete that sentence,” Jackson points his spoon menacingly at Mark and Mark laughs. Jackson is stunned because Mark’s laugh is high pitched and a never heard before kind of a laugh. His glasses displace a bit on his nose and his teeth, Jackson notices, really sharp canines and really straight set of teeth peek out. “Okay! I asked you because you do something you really don’t want to do because Jinyoung suggests it. May be you secretly hope to find someone good and be happy for once or you do it to not lose Jinyoung, who is your only friend right now,” Mark says calmly, a small smile still decorating his face.

“Well may be. I haven’t dated guys before because I was in a happy relationship with a girl. But after everything happened, what Jinyoung was suggesting was interesting. That bastard will never leave me, no matter what. It’s not that I can’t trust a girl again but may be with a boy it might be easier? Or not? I don’t know. You ask difficult questions Mark,” Jackson sighs and Mark laughs heartily.

“So what’s interesting about me?” now Mark is the one surprised by the question. “I don’t know. But it was fun for me that day. You were squirming and trying so hard to not be mean to me. You were losing your patience but still being polite but sassy at the same time. That was interesting. I realized even in your weakest moments you have an ethic. And personally, I like people who go through a difficult time and still try to turn their life around,” Mark looks right into Jackson’s eyes and Jackson cannot miss the respect that they reflect.

“Uhh! Aren’t you a smooth talker?” Jackson smirks and Mark rolls his eyes. “Thank you though. I guess I am still trying to get out of stuff. People face worst things, you know. I still feel privileged that I have a chance to turn things around,” Jackson shrugs. They walk out of the place and the evening is pretty pleasant. They make their way towards the car. “Thanks for seeing me. I can hail a cab from here. I don’t want to bother you again so rest assured. I am going to tell Jinyoung to not trouble you again,” Mark chuckles. “Hey, I will drop you home, okay? I am not a jerk to let you take a cab home when I have a car. Come on,” Jackson motions his head to the car door and Mark gets in, albeit hesitantly.

They reach Mark’s house after a short drive and Mark is about to get down when Jackson taps his shoulder. “It wasn’t half bad today. You aren’t a total jerk after all,” Jackson puts a hand on his lips and giggles. “Also, you didn’t act boastful at all today. Good improvement on that,” he laughs his hyena laugh and Mark glares at him. “Yeah? You didn’t roll your eyes and sighed less today. Also, you were not squirming non-stop with anger. Wasn’t half bad for me as well,” Mark shrugs and gets out of the car.

“See you around Jackson,” Mark waves and starts walking towards his house, feeling a little unfulfilled but happy that he just cemented his place in Jackson’s mind by not pissing him off for a change.

“Mark, wait!” Jackson calls and Mark turns back. Jackson gets out of the car and runs to Mark. “You forgot your bag,” Jackson hands Mark the bag but Mark looks a bit disappointed. “May be we can hang out sometime? As friends? Without Jinyoung’s annoying interference?” Jackson asks and Mark’s face lights up. “Sure, I would really like that. Here save your number,” Mark hands Jackson his phone and Jackson is a bit surprised at how fast he is giving out his number to Mark when just two weeks ago he was bitching about him to Youngjae. He feeds his number into Mark’s phone and hands it back to him. “See you later Jackson, bye. Drive safe,” Mark waves and Jackson sprints back to his car, with a weirdly fast beating heart.

**

A week passed by and Mark couldn’t bring himself to text Jackson and set a date. He just found it weird to initiate but at the same time he wanted to see Jackson again. He liked how his mind worked when he was with Jackson. Mark is a very calm and happy person, he doesn’t get savage or crooked when he is with people. But when he is with Jackson, something changes. He wants to get a reaction out of Jackson because when Jackson reacts he finds it really entertaining. He admired Jackson for being able to work his way around his problems without letting go of his true self. Jinyoung told Mark that Jackson really loved that girl. He cried for days after she left. He was hurt because he didn’t know how long she had been cheating on him while he worked hard to make her happy. He didn’t know if she really did love him or was with him just for money. He understood why Jackson didn’t trust people easily and quickly asked questions to assure himself that he was being careful.

Mark couldn’t deny that Jackson was a very handsome man in his eyes. The first time he laid eyes on Jackson, he thought that Jinyoung had set him up with a model. But Mark wasn’t the kind to be just swayed by looks, but at the same time, he wasn’t someone who could ignore someone’s good looks. Mark thought he himself wasn’t bad looking. He was used to heads turning when he walked in at shops or passed by a group of people. He was very confident about his looks but Jackson didn’t seem least bit affected by his looks. That somehow bothered Mark because Mark received compliments on every date he had ever been on but Jackson didn’t once compliment him on his looks. Their second date didn’t even include Mark getting ready for it so Mark had met him in his work clothes and hadn’t even bothered to freshen up. May be that’s why Jackson didn’t think he was good looking even on their second date? Had he not made enough of an impression on Jackson? Not with looks and not with personality? This was worse than he thought.

“Oh no!” Mark cannot get rid of his anxiety so he finally decided to text Jackson.

**

It was going really well for Jackson this past week. He got a promotion at his job and the salary bump was going to ease up his tension a little bit if not much. Jinyoung had been nothing but tolerable and that made Jackson question everything but he decided to give his brain some time off. He spent his evenings leisurely either at Youngjae’s café or roaming around the town buying titbits for his house because he loved decorating it with little things. Jackson was skippy and it surprised him because he didn’t know why. He couldn’t put a finger on it but he thought it was because a few good things amounted to a lot when they happened in succession. He was walking down the street to his house when he got a message and he waited to read it.

Unknown Number: Hey Jackson, wanna go bowling this weekend?

Jackson: Mark?

Unknown Number: Yeah. What do you think?

Jackson: Pick you up at 6 on Saturday.

Mark: Cool.

Jackson thought back to their last date and he felt a bit pressurized about this new one. He didn’t know why. Mark was clearly interested in him because he wanted to see him again but if he was then why did it take him a week to message him? Was Jackson just flattering himself? May be he didn’t have anything better to do on this weekend? Was this why Jinyoung didn’t bug him all week and set him up again? Oh God! Did this mean Jackson had finally gotten a guy interested in him genuinely without even trying? Was it a good thing or a bad thing?

“Oh no,” Jackson couldn’t get rid of the confusing thoughts he was having.

**

Mark put in extra effort to look good for the date. He styled his dark hair with gel to make it neatly stay put, he wore a black turtle neck and a denim jacket with a pair of black skin tight jeans and black shoes. The glasses made him look really intelligent so he put them on rather than contacts. He liked all black fashion a lot. It made him feel focused somehow. He put cologne, just enough so he smelled nice in case they sat too close or something. He wasn’t even sure what he was expecting really. Mark didn’t know how to impress Jackson since it was clear his looks didn’t do anything for him. He thought of all the topics they could discuss on their drive to the bowling alley. Sports? Umm music? Movies? So cliché. He kept on looking at the clock as if doing that would make it run faster. It was 5:30 and he started to pace his small apartment anxiously. Was he being too forward by asking Jackson out? May be he should have told Jinyoung? But wouldn’t that anger Jackson? Mark felt he was being desperate but he did want to see Jackson again. Jackson was definitely someone he wanted to know more, if not romantically then at least as a friend. It was five minutes to six and Mark desperately wanted to go downstairs and wait on the curb. Wouldn’t it be too much though?

Mark’s phone vibrated and he looked at it anxiously. It was Jackson. “Hey,” “I am waiting for you downstairs. You ready, right?” “Yes. I am on my way downstairs,” he smiled and he hoped Jackson didn’t notice the slight change in his tone. He looked at himself one last time in the mirror and took a deep breath. “Don’t screw this up Tuan,” he rushed and locked his place, taking the stairs hurriedly.

**

Jackson was tapping nervously on the steering wheel waiting for Mark to show up. When he did, he gulped nervously because it was the first time he felt Mark was really attractive. In all black, Mark’s fair skin looked prominent and the glasses that rested on his nose made him look really smart. The denim jacket fit him pretty well and a whiff of his musky cologne couldn’t be missed when he sat in the car. Jackson had worn a grey pullover and a pair of black denims. He had rolled up his sleeves till his elbows because he liked his hands to be free. His hair was pulled back elegantly because these days the fringes just irritated him. He felt satisfied that he looked presentable when Mark looked…ummm…like that!

“Hello?” Mark waved in front of Jackson’s eyes, a small smile plastered on his face. “Are you there?” Mark chuckled and Jackson got back to reality. “Uhh! Yeah! Let’s go?” Mark nodded and Jackson started the engine. “I need to get gas. Is there a gas station nearby?” Jackson asked Mark a while after they started off. “Yeah. There’s one after the next intersection,” Mark said looking out the window. “Mark, are you a part of a gothic cult or something?” “Are you a part of a golf club or something?” it was way too weird how they just fired such questions but Jackson couldn’t help but smirk.

“Do you always take people you are interested in to bowling alleys instead of romantic dinner dates?” “No. It’s just you since you explicitly said we were friends,” Mark shrugs and Jackson rolls his eyes. “So you like me as friends? That’s it?” Jackson doesn’t know why he is being like this but he is. “Yeah, like I said, I don’t rush into things because that leads to disaster,” that makes Jackson pull over the car and look at Mark disbelievingly. “Are you serious?” Jackson asks and Mark turns to look at him. “Umm…yeah. I understand you can’t trust people right away and I don’t blame you but I thought you would enjoy a friendly bowling match more than a romantic dinner date,” it comes off more as a question than a statement and Mark scratches the back of his neck nervously.

“So you think that much about what I might like?” “So you assumed this was a date and I was taking you to a bowling alley?” “Can we just stop this madness for a minute so I can get gas?” “Does it look like I am stopping you from getting gas?” “Mark!” Mark bites his lip and gazes out the window, silently suggesting that he won’t say anything more. Jackson drives towards the gas station and gets down to fill the tank. There is a weird crowd across from the fuelling station, probably drunk and stupid. Jackson knows it is smart to just leave as fast as possible. Too late. “Hey pretty boy,” a drunk fat ass man slurred as he walked towards Jackson. Jackson ignored hoping ignorance would be enough. “Oh there’s another one in the car guys,” the man rambles as he points towards the car. The man was getting nearer and Jackson hoped he could get the gas in faster. “So you beauties going on a date? How about we take you with us and show you two a good time?” he slurs near Jackson’s ear and a disgusting smell of alcohol makes Jackson flinch. “Sir, step away,” Jackson shoots his head up to see Mark out of the car and standing with his arms crossed on his chest. “Oh my God, aren’t you pretty? Call me daddy,” he put his arm around Jackson’s neck and before Jackson knew it, the man got a good kick in his nuts as Mark moved swiftly and landed the kick like a pro. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you bitch. But you still fucking touched him. Move away from him or lose your fucking balls, NOW!” Mark yelled and the man yelped away from Jackson slowly. “What are you looking at? Get inside the car and let’s go,” Mark got inside the car and Jackson stood frozen to his spot, his mouth wide open.  

Jackson kept stealing glances at Mark the whole time until they arrived at the bowling alley. “What?” Mark finally asked because he couldn’t help but notice Jackson staring. “That was pretty badass, what you did back there,” “Uhh. Thanks? Men like him deserve some good kicks anyway. And he touched you, that was it,” Mark shrugged as if it was no big deal. “Martial arts?” “Yup. Four years worth of training and it pays off more than you know,” “Uhhuh! Now I will have to watch my mouth,” Jackson giggled hysterically. “What? No! I am only like that when I need to be. I don’t use martial arts recklessly,” Mark chuckles. “Ah! What a dedicated student,” Jackson snickers. “Just like I kicked his nuts, I am gonna kick your ass at bowling, unless you are really good,” “You’ll see,” they step out of the car.

Mark and Jackson are really competitive, their evening turning into countless bowling matches to outdo one another. They are completely exhausted but they still tie. “How about deciding the winner with a round of rock paper scissors?” Jackson leans on the chair and looks at Mark. “Okay,” “Rock paper scissors,” Jackson wins and he shoots his fist in the air. “Loser, loser,” Jackson sing-songs mocking Mark and Mark sticks his tongue out. “You got lucky Jackson,” he snorts. “Let’s call it a day?” Jackson says after a while. “Yes, let’s go,” they return their bowling shoes, grab their own and leave.

The drive back was full of arguments about who was better at bowling. “Oh shut up, I got three strikes in a row,” Jackson got his tongue out. “Yeah? I got four in the next round, you chose to forget that huh?” before they know it they are already in front of Mark’s apartment building.

“Umm…wanna come up for some coffee or drink or whatever?” Mark offers hesitantly and Jackson looks at him confused. “You sure?” “Why? Are you a serial killer?” “I might be, you never know,” “I want to take that risk, I can take care of myself,” he chuckles and gets out of the car.  Jackson’s phone rings as he gets out of the car. Its Jinyoung, he points to Mark to keep quiet and Mark nods. “Yah! What is it?” “Where are you?” “Out. Why?” “So my colleague was asking about you…you interested?” “Yah! You said if I went out with Mark again you wouldn’t set me up with anyone for a month, what is with you? Go give some time to Youngjae, why am I your priority?” Mark stops in his tracks as he hears Jackson say those words. Jackson waves at him hurriedly to say that he will explain. “He insists. He thinks you are too good looking to let go without a try,” “Ughh! Fine. Next week maybe, I will let you know. Enough of this already Jinyoungie, this is the last time, like really, the last last time,” he whines into the phone and hangs up.

Mark fumbled with the keys and they got into his apartment. He put on the lights and didn’t say a word. “So, he asked me to meet you the second time and I was sure he was being too much so I said I would meet you under the condition that he wouldn’t set me up for a month. Now he is backing out again, that moron,” Mark nods, with an expressionless face. “What?” “What what? Beer or coffee?” “Coffee.” Mark walked towards the kitchen and started the pot to make coffee. “Are you angry?” “Does it look like I am angry?” “Yes,” “Then why are you asking me?” “Because I wasn’t sure. Why are you angry?” “Because you are an idiot,” “How so?” “I don’t want to get angrier so I am not going to explain,” “Please don’t kick me in the nuts,” “I will try not to,” “Oh so you are really pissed,” “Surprise!” Mark waves his arms in the air rapidly.

Mark handed Jackson a hot steaming cup of coffee and seated himself across the couch. “Isn’t it clear enough to you that I am interested in you?” Mark asks offhandedly. “Umm…strange. It is but do you really think we do anything more than throw retorts at each other? Why do you even like me?” Jackson looks at Mark curiously who shakes his head distastefully. “I will answer that soon, okay? I had a good time today. You have a good date with whoever,” Mark gets up and walks to the kitchen again. “You don’t want me to go on that date?” “You think?” “You do realize this is just the third time we are meeting right?” “You do realize your girlfriend of three years stabbed you in the back right? Sometimes how long you know someone doesn’t matter,” Mark says, frustration clear in his voice. “Whoa! This is getting heavy Mark, I am not ready for this,” Jackson gets up hastily and puts his mug on the table. “I think I must go. I really had a good time too. Sorry Mark and thank you for saving me from that pervert, and for still not kicking me in the nuts when you can,” Jackson says softly and smiles guiltily. He bows and leaves, Mark stares at the door for a minute until he clutches his hair and sits back down. Mark knows Jackson sets off something in him and he doesn’t act like himself. May be its good that he left and that he doesn’t want anything serious to do with Mark. Mark feels screwed up and now he wants to kick Jinyoung in the nuts for making him meet Jackson.

**

“Three dates and he is already expecting I shouldn’t go on dates with someone else anymore, who does he think he is?” Jackson is sitting with Youngjae after the latter closed off the café. “He likes you hyung, he told you clearly he was interested. Tell me one thing that’s bad about him?” “I don’t know okay? Its all happening too fast and all we do is irk one another. I don’t even know why he likes me in the first place!” “May be you are different and pose a challenge, that’s why?” “Pose a challenge how?” “I am sure he gets his way with other guys because of his good looks but that didn’t work on you, did it? You both were at daggers on the first date itself. May be that makes him want to change your mind or something?” “Youngjae-ah! You aren’t named Youngjae for no reason! I guess that must be it. Honestly, he is good looking and a badass guy. He defended my honour when he really didn’t need to,” Jackson snickers at the memory. “See? He is a great guy hyung, may be he really likes you. Isn’t it fun to have a relationship where your partner keeps challenging you and the newness remains because of that? Give him a chance hyung. Should I tell Jinyoung hyung that you saw him the third time? He will feel so happy, he told me thrice that Mark was made for you,” Youngjae smiles cheekily and Jackson hits him. “Do you want me to die answering his rapid fire questions? Don’t tell him. I will see what to do,” Jackson gets up and leaves for home.

It’s in the middle of the night that Jackson calls Mark, not even knowing why. “Jackson?” “Yeah, it’s me. Did I wake you?” “No. I was reading. What’s up?” “Umm…I don’t know how to say this but I have been thinking about you a lot lately,” “You say it just like this. I am glad to hear that,” “Don’t act like it is a good thing Mark,” “Oh? I am so sorry that you have been thinking about me. Better?” “Mark!” “What?” “I hate you. You rub me in a wrong way,” “Okay, when have I ever rubbed you ever?” “Don’t be like this. You know what I mean,” “What do you want Jackson?” “I don’t know. How does it work between boys?” “How does what work?” “Dating and different stages. I don’t know,” “Are you saying you haven’t asked this question to Jinyoung?” “Are you mad? I don’t want to listen to the embarrassing details of his and Youngjae’s relationship,” “Oh? So, what do you want to know?” “I want you to tell me why you like me, Mark, seriously. I have met two guys before you but none of them seemed genuine when they said they like me. You on the other hand, you irk me and I irk you and it is so damn weird between us. Why the heck are you interested in me?” “You wanna know? You sure?” “Yes,” “See me tomorrow at 7 for dinner?” “Are you kidding me? Another date?” “Yeah. I want to tell you in person why I am interested. Is that a problem?” “Did I say it was a problem?” “Is that a yes?” “Are you dumb past midnight?” “See you at 7. You better pick me up,” “Aren’t you a princess?” “Omg, don’t you own a Volkswagon? Bye Jackson, see you tomorrow,” Jackson is more confused than ever.

**

Jackson is already in front of Mark’s apartment building at 6:45, trying desperately to calm his nerves. He doesn’t even know why he is nervous. He is not the one who is going to confess to Mark why he likes him. Even if it is the other way round, he feels nervous. Everything with Mark has been so unexpected and fast that he doesn’t what to think anymore. He tries to think hard. He does like Mark a bit. If he had to think about all the guys he has known, Mark comes out to be the best of them all, of course after Jinyoung and Youngjae. Mark excites his mind, Mark challenges him to push a little further and there isn’t one idle minute when they are together. He sighs.

“You are here early,” Mark startles him. He is looking dapper in a white sweater and blue jeans. He is resting his palms on the car, looking amused. “Urmm…you are down here early too,” he avoids looking at Mark. “I saw your car through my window, so I came down. Come on up,” Mark taps the car lightly. “Up? Why? Aren’t we supposed to go for dinner?” “But don’t you want to know why I like you? Once I tell you, we can go have dinner. Okay? Come on,” he opens the door and ushers Jackson out of the car.

“Are you nervous? You look nervous,” Mark asked as he pushed the door open. “No…not really…urm…Mark? You are not playing a trick on me, right?” “Trick?” “I am sorry to sound rude but…you know why I am getting a bit queasy about this?” “Don’t worry. I am just going to tell you and we can leave. Sit down, I will get you water, calm down. We are not having a discussion on nuclear weapons here, okay?” Mark brings him a glass of water and he sits down across of Jackson.

“First tell me how is it going to change anything if I tell you why I like you? Are you going to like me back?” Mark looks at Jackson pointedly and Jackson widens his eyes. “Yah! You and your difficult questions. I just want to know why you didn’t want me to go on that date?” “How hard is it? I am interested in you, I would have you go on dates with me than with somebody else,” Mark shrugs. “Mark, we only argue and be silly most of the times. How can you like me for that?”

“Jackson, I liked you the moment I saw you,” Mark looks as if it is not a big deal. “You looked really handsome. Your eyes have a warmth that I never thought I would see in a guy’s eyes. You didn’t hide your emotions from me or try to create an impression on me that day. It was refreshing for me because you were being yourself. You were a match to my words, you didn’t just listen to me, you responded just as well. I was drawn to you because you were scarred with a bad past but you didn’t give up. You picked up your own pieces and put your life back together. I really admired how amazing you are. You didn’t treat me like a pretty boy like other boys do,” Mark sighed and looked at Jackson, who was listening intently.

“Pretty boy? Seriously? Who calls you that?” Jackson can’t help but laugh out loud. “I told you how I feel. It’s okay if you don’t like me Jackson. I find you really interesting. I can make you happy because I am a good guy,” Mark leans forward and looks at Jackson intently. “See? You always do this, self-proclamations! I am not saying you are not a good guy but let me come to that conclusion myself, will you? And stop staring,” Jackson looks anywhere but at Mark. “Why?” “Because it’s weird, that’s why, God! Look away,” “No, can’t do. You are squirming and I like to get a reaction out of you,” “Hey now you are just doing this on purpose, look away Mark,” “You are handsome. I want to look at you. If you don’t want me to look at you, just go away,” Mark shrugs nonchalantly and Jackson can’t believe his ears. “Uh huh! Bye Mark,” Jackson actually gets up to leave. “You are a weird guy Mark,” he says without turning back, his hand on the door knob. “You are blushing Jackson,” Mark chuckles. “Shut up. Do you want to grab dinner or what?” “Are we going to split the bill?” “Yeah, sure. Let’s split. I am waiting for you in the car,” he leaves without looking at Mark. Mark smiles brightly because he loves this blushing reaction the most.

“How many guys have you dated?” Jackson asks Mark while they devoured meat. “I have had two serious relationships so far. The first one lasted for a year. He had to move out of the country and the long distance took a toll on our relationship. The second one lasted for two years, we broke up because we fell out of love. It’s been a year that I am single,” Mark gulped some wine and looked at Jackson. “I am sorry about that,” “Why? Did you move away? Or did you fall out of love with me?” “No,” “Then why are you sorry?” “Jeez Mark,” “Oh Jackson,” “Stop drinking, you already had almost two bottles of that cheap wine,” “Why? I told you we will split the bill,” “Oh! I am so worried about the bill Mark!” “Ughh!” Mark stops drinking but sways a bit in his seat and holds his head from time to time. “Let’s go?” “Yeah, let’s,” they walk out of the restaurant and Mark waited for Jackson to get the car. “Are you alright?” “Yeah. Just a slight headache,” Mark laid his head back on the seat and sighed. “Who told you to drink a lot of that cheap wine?” “Who told you to be my mom?” “God!” Jackson concentrates on driving since he doesn’t see a point in talking to Mark. They reach Mark’s house and just to be safe, Jackson walks up with him because Mark sways as he walks. Mark fumbled with the keys so Jackson grabbed them out of his hands and opened the door.  

He made Mark sit on the couch and got him a glass of water. “Drink this,” Mark whined but drank the water. “Are you going to be alright?” “Umm…yeah,” Mark put his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. “Okay, good. I am gonna leave then,” Jackson started walking to the door. Mark followed, stumbling a bit near the small table near the couch. The commotion made Jackson turn back. Mark was right in front of him, staring at him blankly. “Jackson…” “You need to sleep Mark,” “Can I kiss you?” A blush creeps on Jackson’s face even when he knows Mark is drunk. “Go to sleep Mark,” he lightly pushes Mark away but Mark stays put. “Jackson please. You look very delicious right now,” Jackson’s lips make an o at what Mark says. “You are out of your mind right now,” he can’t help but giggle at how stupid Mark sounded. Mark pushes him on the door and nuzzles in Jackson’s neck. He slowly lifts his head up and looks into Jackson’s eyes. Jackson looks pretty shaken and gulps nervously. He looks at Jackson’s lips and licks his own. “Mark…” Jackson’s voice doesn’t stop him and he inches a little closer, the tips of their noses touching. “I want to kiss you so badly but…I don’t want our first kiss to be like this…when I am drunk…” he bangs his hand against the door and almost loses his balance. Jackson holds his arms in place and helps him stand straight. “I hate you Jackson. You make me act weird,” he whines. “Bye,” he waves in front of Jackson’s face and starts to walk to his bedroom. Jackson stares at his back until it disappears and then leaves for home.

**

Mark got up with a bad hangover and called in sick at work. He held his head and tried hard to remember what happened last night. He took some aspirin and moved around the house aimlessly. He decided to head to the café because he couldn’t even make himself breakfast or coffee with the headache still bothering him. On the way he calls Jackson, just to be sure he hadn’t done anything stupid. He only remembered caging Jackson against the door.

“Er hello?” “Mark, are you alright?” Jackson asked the minute he answered. “Yeah. Just a little headache. Where are you?” “I am at work. I will have my lunch break soon,” “See me for lunch?” “Mark!” “What?” “Don’t act like we are boyfriends,” “If I would have acted like that, you would have known,” Silence. “Did I do something stupid yesterday?” “You always do something stupid when we see each other,” “I specifically asked about yesterday Jackson,” Jackson clicks his tongue in annoyance. “You almost put your tongue down my throat,” Mark stops walking. “I what?” “Are you deaf? You almost put your tongue down my throat. Okay, maybe I am exaggerating a bit, you almost kissed me, but no, your lips didn’t touch mine, I am so glad,” Jackson laughs. “Hey, I am sorry,” “Wait what? Are you seriously saying sorry?” “Yeah! Sorry I didn’t actually put my tongue down your throat,” “Mark! Jeez. Get a hold of yourself. Why are we like this? Just rest, okay?” “See me for lunch. I am waiting for you at the café where we first met. Let’s go somewhere from there. I am waiting, don’t be late,” “Hey, hey, hey, you…” Mark hangs up before Jackson can complete his sentence. Mark tried hard to remember how Jackson looked when he almost kissed him but he couldn’t. He cursed himself for being so drunk.

**

“Hello, what can I get you?” the cute barista asked Mark. He knew the guy, he was Jinyoung’s boyfriend, and he looked really adorable with his apron and shining smile. “A strong Americano please,” he smiles back. “Sure,” Mark paid him and went on to sit. Youngjae personally brought him his coffee. “Hangover?” “Sort of,” “Oh hyung, you should have ordered some mint tea,” “Americano always works for me,” he smiles. “I see. Let me know if you need something else,” he turns but Mark calls on him. “Can I ask you something?” “Yeah sure. What is it?” “Did Jackson say at least one good thing about me to you?” It makes Youngjae shoot his eyebrows up in surprise. “Oh! I am gonna have to sit down for this,” he chuckles and sits across from Mark. “Hyung, Jinyoung hyung told me all about you so I personally think you are really good for Jackson hyung. But Jackson hyung is very, how should I put it, he is very frugal about getting into relationships and he is confused. He told me you two mostly argue?” “I don’t know, we get weird, but I like him, I really do. Can’t he just believe me for once? I mean, he is handsome and really kind. He got me home last night, like got me inside the house, made sure I was okay and then left. He didn’t have to do that, and and, he reacts to everything I say and do, it’s just adorable. We don’t spend a moment bored or tired, you know what I mean?” “He said you were badass,” Youngjae smiles wide and Mark cannot stop feeling warm to his toes. “He did?” “Yea, quote “He defended my honour when he really didn’t need to,” that’s what he said,” “Oh! That’s not half bad,” Mark smiles. “He also said you were really good looking,” Youngjae adds slowly and Mark’s eyes widen. “He did? Really? I thought he never noticed how I looked,” Mark couldn’t stop smiling. “Go get him hyung. Make him give in, okay? Fighting! I see him walking this way so I am gonna go now. Don’t tell on me,” he waves and quickly leaves.

“Hey,” Mark gets up and looks at Jackson with a broad smile. Jackson looks at him with narrowed eyes. “Seriously? You literally forced me to come here today,” “How so? You told me it was your lunch break, you made me see an opportunity and I took it,” Mark shrugged. “Can you be any more desperate?” “Can you be any whinier?” “God! I don’t even know why I see you Mark,” “Because you like me,” Mark gives him a thousand watt smile and Jackson rolls his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself! Let’s go, I have to get back in an hour.”

They walk to a hot dog stall nearby. They stand in line until someone taps on Mark’s shoulder. Jackson is right behind Mark so he looks sideways to see a very handsome man standing right beside Mark. “Jaebum,” Mark whispers and his face contorts with so many expressions that Jackson cannot understand if he is happy or sad to see this man. “Mark, how are you? Been so long,” he squeezes Mark’s shoulder slightly and turns him to look at him. Mark walks out of the line to face Jaebum. Jackson raises his eyebrows as the scene unfolds in front of his eyes. “I have been good, how about you?” “Same old. Work and work,” the man shrugs. They stand in silence looking at each other. The man puts his hands in his pockets and looks at Mark again. “I had forgotten how good you look,” the man says, barely audible but Jackson can hear it pretty clearly. “My looks didn’t do anything to make you stay, did they?” Mark whispers, his voice breaking. “I still think about you sometimes, I am sorry, sorry Mark, I shouldn’t have met you today,” he takes a step back, hurt plastered all over his face. “You need to stop being sorry. I would like for you to be happy, with whoever…” “Idiot! There wasn’t anybody else, never. Bye Mark, take care,” the man turns and walks away as fast as he can. Mark stands in his spot, frozen. Jackson realizes that his chest feels a bit heavy for some reason so he gulps nervously. “You alright?” he asks Mark softly and Mark nods but Jackson can clearly see the turmoil Mark is going through. “You know what, I am not hungry anymore. Why don’t you buy a hot dog for yourself, I will wait for you,” “No, it’s okay. I will buy a sandwich later, let’s go,” he grabs Mark’s arm and leads him. Mark is a bit shocked but doesn’t say anything.

“Was that your ex?” after walking for a while Jackson cannot himself back anymore. “Yes. I saw him after, I guess, six months. I didn’t even know he was still here,” “Oh. Looks like he still wants you. Would you consider getting back together with him?” “What?” “Getting back together with Jaebum?” Mark stays silent and Jackson’s heart beats loudly in his chest, not knowing how to feel about all this. “If he made you happy, may be you can…” Mark looks at Jackson and holds his hand, entwining their fingers together. Jackson looks at him, mildly surprised. “I don’t dabble between people Jackson. He is my past. I cannot stop caring about him but I cannot get back with him. It would be a mistake. And besides…” he squeezes Jackson’s hand a bit more, “I want to win you over, even if it gets weirder and harder,” he smiles and Jackson cannot help but blush profusely. “You are playing so hard to get that I don’t know how long I can last,” he chuckles and Jackson quickly looks at him. “Hey don’t blame me. You know we are going too fast. Besides you never actually asked me the question,” Jackson shrugs nonchalantly.

“Seriously? After all this time?” Mark sighs and shakes his head. “Do you even know my full name, you idiot?” Jackson snaps. “Wang Jia Er,” Mark says and Jackson stops in his tracks. “You sure are a royalty,” Mark says in fluent Mandarin and Jackson’s jaw could touch the ground right now, that’s how wide his mouth is open! “What…how? You speak Chinese? Who are you?” “I am Tuan Yi En, nice to meet you,” he fires in Chinese and Jackson leaves his hand, using both hands to cover his mouth. “You have got to be kidding me,” Jackson shakes his head in disbelief. Mark laughs his high pitched laugh. “Okay, go back to your office, your break is over,” Mark waves and runs away from Jackson before he can say anything.

**

Jackson cannot stop thinking about Mark the rest of the day. He calls Jinyoung because he cannot handle all the madness that his mind is going through. “Jinyoungie,” “What is it you dumbass, I was in the middle of something,” “Unless you are in the middle of sex, you better not hang up on me,” Jinyoung sighs. “So…I have a confession to make. Promise me, you won’t kick my ass,” “You know I never make such promises. Spill,” “I saw Mark twice, in fact thrice after our first two dates, without telling you, and that’s why I didn’t want to go on that date with your colleague,” Jackson moves his phone away from his ear as Jinyoung shouts profanities on the top of his voice. “Why didn’t you tell me?” “Because you would have pushed me like you always do. And for once, I thought to do something on my own. Is it that bad to try?” Jinyoung huffs but doesn’t say anything. “He’s Chinese? Why didn’t you tell me?” “How is his ethnicity relevant?” “You told him my Chinese name? How could you? I never share it with people so easily,” “What? I didn’t. I swear I didn’t, how did he know?” Jackson cannot understand how his day is offering him so many surprises. “Dumbass, he is Chinese, he must have read it in your car. You have it on your glovebox. Wait, you have it on your number plate too!” Jackson whines. “I didn’t even know his last name,” “What is your point?” “I think I…well…he…” “I am listening,” “I think he is good,” “Wow! Really? I will let his mom know,” “Jinyoung!” “Oh go date him already, I told you he was made for you. You can adopt cute Chinese babies and live happily ever after,” “I hate you,” “I love you too,” he hangs up and can’t stop blushing.

**

Jackson is standing in front of Mark’s door. He rushed there right after office, not able to control himself and scared that he would lose his resolve if he didn’t do this today. He paces in the corridor nervously and is at one end of the corridor when Jaebum walks past him and knocks on the door. Jackson’s heart fizzes out like a punctured air balloon. Jackson stays put because he doesn’t know what to do. He hears Mark open the door and Jaebum stares at Mark, not saying anything.

“Mark, can I come in?” Jackson knows he is going to lose Mark if he doesn’t do anything, like, right NOW! He takes a deep breath and walks towards Jaebum. “Excuse me?” he looks at Jaebum and Jaebum turns his gaze towards Jackson. Mark’s eyes are wide, Jackson can see his mouth open from the corner of his eyes. “Yes?” Jaebum says politely but he cannot miss the edge in his voice. “Erm…why are you here?” “Excuse me? Who are you?” “Erm…I am…how should I put it…well I am the one who Mark…I am the one who makes Mark do stupid things,” Jackson doesn’t know what he is saying but a laugh leaves Mark’s lips immediately. “Umm…okay? I am sure you and Mark are great friends but I need to talk to Mark privately so if you will excuse us…” Jaebum looks back at Mark as if Jackson isn’t even worth his attention anymore.  “Sorry but…Mark and I have a date,” Jackson spurts and looks at Mark. Jaebum frowns and looks at Jackson again. “You two are dating?” “We will if you will let us go?” Mark laughs out loud. “Mark? You wanna leave?” “Erm Jackson are we splitting the bill?” Mark looks directly at Jackson and asks. “No. This time I am paying and you better not be a bitch about it,” Jackson smiles wide and Mark returns it. “Sorry Jaebum, I need to go. It was nice to meet you,” Mark walks in, gets his keys and locks the door while Jaebum still stands rooted to his spot. After a few moments, he moves and dashes out of the corridor without looking back.

“So what was all that about?” Mark stands right in front of Jackson and Jackson’s cheeks are painted pink due to the proximity. “What was what all about?” “You being here and telling my ex that we are dating?” “You want me to get him back?” “Did I say anything to suggest that?” “Are you dumb or do you just act dumb?” Jackson looks at Mark with a frown. “Ask me the question Tuan,” “Which one? If you are really going to pay the bill?” “Fuck you. Ask me the right question, or I am leaving,” “How did you get so confident?” “Bye Mark,” he turns to walk away but Mark holds his wrist. “Wang Jia Er, would you please date me?” Jackson doesn’t move and Mark doesn’t let go of his wrist. “Yes,” Jackson says and Mark shouts “Wooohoooo!” as he pulls Jackson in a bone crushing hug. They both laugh heartily at how silly this all is but they enjoy the embrace a bit too much. They separate and Jackson looks at Mark, still blushing profusely. “So are you going to kiss me or what?” “You want me to?” “Stop answering my questions with questions,” Jackson punches Mark’s shoulder. “Stop blushing like a teenage girl and get over here,” Mark pulls Jackson towards himself and pecks Jackson’s lips. “That’s it? Do you not know how to kiss?” “I do. But I don’t like exhibitionism so I am now going to take you inside my house and then kiss you, so that you know how I am when I behave like a boyfriend,” “So does that mean we can’t kiss when we are in public? You should have told me this before I said yes. Also there’s nobody here,” “There are security cameras, look,” he points at the camera and takes out his key to open the door. “What about dinner?” “I am going to take you on a romantic dinner date after I am satisfied,” “Satisfied?” they walk into the house and Mark locks the door. “Satisfied with kissing you,” he pushes Jackson against the door and actually kisses Jackson, with tongue and all. They separate after a while and Jackson cannot stop laughing. “What?” “That day when you were drunk, you said I looked delicious, oh my God, I literally laughed in your face,” Jackson puts his hands on Mark’s shoulders and rests his forehead on one of them, still laughing. “You know how it works between boys, right?” that shuts Jackson up and he looks up, gulping nervously. “And you do look delicious, right from day one, when you were waiting for me at the café. When you were condescending, when you were scared of that pervert, when we were bowling and when you were driving. Always delicious,” he pushes him back and starts kissing him again. Jackson kisses back just as hungrily and he realizes that Mark was right. Sometimes how long you know a person is not important. Sometimes, you just fall in love without trying.

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
